


A Familiar Sensation.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [17]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Seizures, M/M, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: In the middle of telling a story about his mom teaching him how to cook for the very first time, Jim suddenly stops talking mid-sentence, and then, his whole body stiffens up. He lets out a strangled groan and then hits the floor, his body convulsing as his eyes roll back into his head. Dimitri, having experienced this with one of his friends back home, thus knowing what to do, immediately gets Jim on his side in case he throws up. He moves the fallen chair out of the way so Jim doesn't bruise himself, though with a fall like that, he's bound to have a few.The other patrons at the cafe are too engrossed in their own business to notice the pair, but Cher is on the phone, having dialed 911 as soon as Jim had fallen to the ground. Dimitri's kept a careful eye on the time, and as soon as it passes the five-minute mark, he prays that Jim will be okay.He has to be okay. Dimitri won't be able to cope if anything happens to him.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	A Familiar Sensation.

"We haven't been here in a while," Jim states, strolling up to the cafe's door. It's one that he and Dimitri always go to, and the best part is that the barista, Cher Jones, has their order memorized because they stop by so frequently (for Dimitri, a tall black coffee with no sugar but lots of cream, and for Jim, an iced caramel macchiato, and a chocolate chip muffin for both of them to split).

Dimitri sniffs the air and his mouth waters. "Yeah, you wanna stop in, say hi to Cher?"

"Of course I do," Jim answers, "I'm parched."

They walk in and Cher greets them with a quick 'Hey, you two', wiping sweat from her forehead and getting some utensils and cups into the sink to wash. She then starts to get their usual orders ready.

Dimitri and Jim talk for a long while, and Jim doesn't feel like anything's wrong with him...

...until they're about halfway into the conversation, when he suddenly feels a strong sensation of fear, even though nothing's around him that can make him feel this emotion. It keeps getting stronger as the time passes.

He soon recognizes the feeling as one he has before a grand mal seizure, but there's nothing he can do to stop it. Dimitri seems to notice the change in his mood as well.

"You okay, Jim?"

"Uh," Jim replies, "y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

He continues the conversation despite the feeling of fear looming over him. He knew he shouldn't have forgotten his seizure medication, but he hasn't had an episode in a while, so he didn't think he'd needed to take it. Then, it happens.

In the middle of telling a story about his mom teaching him how to cook for the very first time, Jim suddenly stops talking mid-sentence, and then, his whole body stiffens up. He lets out a strangled groan and then hits the floor, his body convulsing as his eyes roll back into his head. Dimitri, having experienced this with one of his friends back home, thus knowing what to do, immediately gets Jim on his side in case he throws up. He moves the fallen chair out of the way so Jim doesn't bruise himself, though with a fall like that, he's bound to have a few.

The other patrons at the cafe are too engrossed in their own business to notice the pair, but Cher is on the phone, having dialed 911 as soon as Jim had fallen to the ground. Dimitri's kept a careful eye on the time, and as soon as it passes the five-minute mark, he prays that Jim will be okay.

He has to be okay. Dimitri won't be able to cope if anything happens to him.

The paramedics arrive just as Jim's seizure stops, but they stay to look him over for any other injuries besides the usual bruising from the fall. Dimitri gathers him up in his arms after they rule out a concussion and don't spot anything that may have broken, and Jim awakens, feeling very groggy and confused.

"What...? What happened?" he asks, exhausted beyond words.

"You went into a seizure," Dimitri brushes some loose strands of hair from Jim's face, "did you always have these?"

"Y-Yeah," Jim answers, snuggling into his boyfriend's side, "had 'em since I was nine. I have some meds, but I didn't think to take 'em because I haven't had an episode like that in a while..."

"Well," Dimitri states, holding tightly to Jim as he stands up, "next time, unless the doctor says it's okay to stop taking them, just assume that you have to take them regularly, even if you haven't had an episode for a while."

"Y'sound like my mom," Jim slurs, resting his head on Dimitri's shoulder.

That makes the older man chuckle, and he nods over to Cher to let her know that Jim's alright now. She nods back in acknowledgement, giving him a smile and returning to serving customers behind the counter.

Jim yawns, which captures Dimitri's attention. "Let's go home..."

"I'm with you on that one," Dimitri laughs, taking Jim into his arms and helping him walk out of the cafe and back to their car, which is a few blocks away.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is almost complete, oh gosh! I almost don't want it to end. Eight more prompts to go... it feels so surreal!
> 
> I'm proud of myself for having made it this far with anything. lmao


End file.
